


seven hours & fifteen days

by twistedelegance



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, College, Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedelegance/pseuds/twistedelegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he knew it was coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven hours & fifteen days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristianoronaldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/gifts).



Iker had always gone through life as, in every sense of the word, independent. He didn't rely on many people, didn’t form bonds. Not because he didn’t want to, it’s just that the course of his life didn’t turn in that direction. His goals and ambition made him less privy to relationships. In his opinion, they were a hindrance. 

That was, until, he came into his life. crashing in like a freight train, Cristiano was a force to be reckoned with. They were polar opposites; Iker was the likable but reclusive journalist and Cristiano, the charismatic, ever present law student, Despite this, they vibed well. Iker wasn’t oblivious to the criticism though. Many people around campus couldn't fathom someone like Cris dating someone like Iker, of all people. Yeah, he knew, but never bothered to reveal his insecurities to Cris. There was a part of him that thought this was all a lucid dream. He didn’t want to do or say anything that would disrupt this nirvana.

How could it be real? He’d never experienced these feelings. A person that could make him happy beyond belief. Leave him shaking, breathless, in the clouds- 

and fully clothed.

Nah, it couldn't be.

So really, he wasn't surprised when sugar turned to shit. Cris had graduated and was given an offer at a firm on the east coast, while Iker was in talks with a sports magazine to have his own monthly column, Things were looking up, but it didn't feel like it. Like a parent to a petulant child in the supermarket, life was dragging them away from one another. They tried, god, they tried to salvage whatever was left of it. But, they both knew it was over.

He was done moving his belongings out of the apartment by the time Cris arrived. They met one another in the driveway. 

“Iker”

“Cris”  
Iker observed his features, they were pointedly blank and distant. “Well, that was the last of it all, keys are in the mailbox.”  
“Ok.”  
As Iker turns to leave, a firm hand grabs his shoulder. “I hate that this had to happen to us.” Iker avoids eye contact. “but I love you and I always will. I hope you find the happiness I couldn't give you, the happiness you deserve.” Cris embraces him and Iker swears he stops breathing.

Iker sits in his car once they go their separate ways, and he becomes enraged. How dare he be so nonchalant about this? how dare he be so mature and put together? How dare he wish him the best? Could he not see that he’s dying inside? He contemplates all of this as the fresh rain falls in sync with his tears. Yes, this was going to be a hard process, but Iker hadn't accomplished anything if it weren't by himself.

He’d live through this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it Bella :)  
> (i know its short im sorryyyy)
> 
> title is from Nothing Compares 2 U by Sinead O'Connor.


End file.
